The purpose of the Imaging Core is to support the in vivo imaging needs of the projects of the UCLA SPORE in Prostate Cancer. Non-invasive imaging is a key experimental approach for studying disease in intact organisms. The Imaging Core provides functional as well as anatomical imaging technologies to SPORE investigators, at the pre-clinical and clinical level. Furthermore, the Core works closely with investigators to develop and implement new imaging tracers and technologies. Finally, centralization of these services in a Core improves the quality and reliability of imaging-based data. The goals of the Imaging Core are : 1) to provide and support state-of-the-art small animal preclinical imaging research; 2) to support innovative clinical imaging studies; and 3) to provide scientific and administrative support to Prostate SPORE investigators. Pre-clinical imaging studies are centralized in the Crump Institute imaging facility, which houses two microPET scanners, a microCT, three Xenogen IVIS optical imaging system, and a new Maestro multispectral fluorescence imager. Ancillary facilities including radiolabeling lab and rodent housing, are adjacent. In 2007 the preclinical Imaging Facility will relocate to new, spacious quarters in the California Nanosystems Institute building where it will continue to expand its offerings to investigators in oncologic molecular imaging. Clinical imaging and evaluation of novel radiolabeled tracers is supported by the Ahmanson Biological Imaging Clinic in the Geffen School of Medicine. Key aspects of the provision of imaging services are quality control and data acquision/storage/analysis, which the Imaging Core provides in order to ensure reliable access to the instrumentation and data. Lay description: One of the most exciting areas of medical research is the developing of new ways to "see" what's going on, in pre-clinical models, and ultimately in patients. Molecular imaging will provide better ways to detect cancer, and smarter ways to understand its behavior and select the most effective therapy. The Imaging Core helps all SPORE investigators to integrate imaging into their basic investigations, and to develop new ways to detect prostate cancer in patients.